


Some will Sing and Some will Scream

by Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ghost Shane, Happy Ending, M/M, Possesion, eventually, kinda character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows/pseuds/Sunshine_and_fuckin_rainbows
Summary: During their investigation, Shane finds that he’s feeling a little weird. He’s having thoughts that aren’t his, blackouts, and constant cold spots are around him. If he believed, he would say that he caught a ghost. But ghosts aren’t real, right?





	Some will Sing and Some will Scream

Ryan looked around the large plantation, admiring the details of the building. It was beautiful, if he didn’t think about the ghosts that where here. 

He glanced over to Shane, who was also looking up at the ornate ceiling. His hair was as wild as ever, adding inches to his already impressive stature. His eyes glittered in interest, as if he were trying to find out the history of the building from the molding. When the taller man noticed Ryan’s gaze, he gave that lopsided grin that made Ryan’s heart beat faster. “So, Ry Guy, the owner said that the best place to record your monologue was in the dining room, but if you would rather wander, I bet we could find a nice place as well.” 

Ryan nodded. “Let’s walk around. I want to get a feel of this place before dark.” 

Shane grinned. “Before the ghouls come play?” 

“Shut up Shane.” 

The taller man laughed as they started around the house, finding a place to film as the sun set. He strode forward, longer legs launching him down the hallway towards the foyer. Ryan struggled to keep up, pushing himself to a fast walk to match pace. 

Shane was seemingly turning at random, until he found his destination: an ornate room filled with paintings of all the former owners and tenants of the manor. 

In the room, there was a set of paintings of the original owners, Nicolas Morris, his best friend Sebastian Walker, and his lover, Lilian Wallace. Shane had already walked over to them. “Ryan! You gotta see this!!” 

He walked forward, eyes drawn to the main painting. Nicolas was conventionally attractive, with sandy hair curled around his face. Something about the look in his eyes drew Ryan’s attention. 

“-don’t you agree?” Shane nudged his shoulder. His smile was practically glowing, proud of what he just said. 

Too bad he didn’t hear it. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

Shane rolled his eyes good naturedly. “This one looks like you!” 

Ryan looks up at the picture of Sebastian. If he squinted, he could see the resemblance. Their hair was similar, as was their general face shape, but other than that, he couldn’t see it. 

“Eh, I guess? I’m not really seeing it” 

Shane made a face of shock. “Seriously! You two are identical! Like looking at one of your silly costumes!” He gestured at the formal wear the painted man was wearing, as if it were obvious. 

“Shut up, Shane!” Ryan couldn’t hide his grin, though he tried. He couldn’t let Shane’s ego get any larger. 

He hummed, a smile on his face as he looked at the painting once again. “I’m tellin ya man, it’s uncanny. Though now you mention it, he does look like a dork.” 

Ryan only rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s keep searching.” 

They wandered for a while more, admiring the various rooms and corridors. None of the rooms had the right aesthetic for what they needed. Eventually they settled for the dining room, and set up for the ‘narration’. 

**********

Shane settled into his chair as Ryan started with the basics. The manor was built in 1829, owned by Nicolas Morris, where he lived with his best friend Sebastian and his lover Lilian. 

“-In 1847, a fire broke out in the manor, and Lilith, Sebastian, and most of the servants perished. When Nicolas heard the news, he was so wracked with shock and grief that he hung himself in the attic, leaving a letter saying that he couldn’t live without his love.” 

Shane shook his head, a frown on his face. “Oh man, that sucks.” 

Ryan nodded, also looking mildly upset. His impeccably styled hair was standing on end from his fingers running through it. “I couldn’t imagine. This guy lost everything in the span of a few hours. His home, his best friend, his lover.” 

“He missed the war though. Got that going for him” 

“That’s true..” Ryan still looks sad, thinking on the fate of the poor soul. His eyes were deep in thought, his lips being carefully pulled down in a soft frown. 

After a moment, he continued the narration, and soon they were investigating. 

Shane admired the shorter man as he spoke to the air around him. Ghosts aren’t real, Shane knew, but he had to appreciate the passion that Ryan had for this. He found himself appreciating Ryan a lot lately. From his carefully styled hair, his deep laugh, his energetic demeanor. Plus some…. other things. Shane blinked away those thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to focus on that, he had to pretend to talk to ghosts. 

Soon they were up in the attic, where the owner of the house had killed himself. 

They sat on the floor, and Ryan called out to the air. “Is Nicolas here? I’m Ryan, this is Shane.-“ Shane waved to the air. “-can you say something to us?” They waited in silence. “I’m sorry about the fire. That must have been horrible. Do you want to talk to us about it?” Ryan’s eyes were wide in anticipation, expecting some kind of answer. 

They waited in another moment of silence before Shane clicked his tongue in boredom. “Come on, Nicolas! Say something to us! I know you’re heartbroken or whatever, but I feel like you’ve had more than enough time to move on.” 

Ryan huffed out an annoyed “Shane!”, but didn’t say anything else. 

Shane continued, pointedly ignoring the mildly disproving look on his partners face. “Come on Nick! Say something, you wimp!” 

Ryan huffed. “Ignore Shane, he’s an asshole. 

Shane was going to say something else when he suddenly felt a rush of cold, and he shivered. Without thinking, he hugged himself, his longer limbs trying to keep in the quickly escaping heat. 

Ryan gave him a look. “...You alright?” There was a hint of worry in his eyes as he took half a step towards him. 

Shane waved him off. “Yeah, just drafty.” He eyed the window suspiciously, expecting it to be open. It wasn’t. 

“Shane, it’s like a million degrees up here.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. His fingers wiggled at Shane as if he were trying to prove a point. “Maybe it was a ghost!” 

Shane rolled his eyes. “Ghosts aren’t real, Ryan.” He hummed. “I could be getting sick.-“ 

Ryan over-dramatically stepped away from Shane, comically pushing his hands out in front of him. “You better not be! I can’t afford to be sick, and whenever you’re sick, you *always* get me sick!” 

Shane laughed, shaking his head at Ryan. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else. If I’m getting sick, I want to get back to the hotel as soon as possible.” 

Ryan nodded, and they headed down to the lower floors. 

Shane tried to focus the rest of the night, but he found it harder as the evening progressed. He must be ill, because he felt a little tug in his stomach that wouldn’t go away, a pressure settling in him that made him feel weirder than usual. It was hard to yell at the air convincingly when he was focused on whatever illness came over him so suddenly. By the time they called it a wrap, Shane felt nauseous, and was shivering like he was in a snowstorm. 

Ryan frowned. “Hey, for real, are you okay?” He stepped towards the taller man, that worried look growing stronger. 

Shane paused, ready to reassure his nervous friend that he was completely fine and didn’t need any assistance. “I think I’m sick.” Or the truth works too. 

Ryan sighed, moving forward to usher Shane out. “Come on, Bigfoot, let’s get you to bed, okay?” 

The shorter man grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the car. The second that Ryan touched his hand, he felt a rush of energy racing through his body like pleasant lighting. He subconsciously squeezed Ryan’s hand tighter, and for just a moment, Shane felt warm.


End file.
